Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules is the 2nd book in the Wimpy Kid series. Plot Greg says his mom bought him another journal and he make sure Rodrick doesn’t steal his diary. He also says his summer was bad and Greg still have the Cheese Touch when he comes back to school. Mom is making Greg and Rodrick do the dishes, but Greg is annoyed of doing it and Rodrick camps in his room. During the summer, Rowley went to South America, getting the girls to like him. Manny later on breaks Greg console, and gives Greg a tinfoil ball, but Rowley sits on it and Dad is helping Rodrick do his work. Greg also makes a book report. In October, Chirag comes back, and Greg plays a prank thinking he is not around him, and Chirag reports to a teacher, but Greg has to encounter Shraif and apologizes to him. Greg gets a gift for Rowley, but Mom refuses and Mom starts the Mom Bucks program. Greg is annoyed that Rowley got a diary on Rowley’s birthday. Chirag’s dad talked to Susan about the prank, which Greg apologized to Chirag, but if Greg lies, he would be grounded, but Susan tempts to let Greg lie, but refuses. Career Day comes up, and kids had to take a quiz to know what job they may get. Greg gets a Clerk, while some girls and Rowley got nurse. Greg peeks in Rowley’s diary. Rodrick locks Greg in the basement and has a party when the parents left for the weekend. Greg gets a letter from his pen-pal, who is French. In November, both Greg and Rodrick almost got caught. Greg sometimes go to Rowley's to meet Heather Hills. But Leland was Rowley's babysitter. They both play Magick and Monsters, which Susan find out soon and goes to Rowley's house. But during the game, Susan wants to named her character Mom, which Leland allows her to. Susan was really chatty with Magick and Monsters. After school the next day, Susan bought books so Greg and Rodrick can play. Later, Greg finds Mom Bucks in Rowley's house and it was $20,000 in Mom Bucks. Greg buys stamps, but Greg refuses to send Mamadou a letter after Mamadou sent a picture of himself. The teachers had been tracking kids down on copying, which makes Greg wish he had a glass eye. Since Music programs at school have budget cuts, Susan said Rodrick can earn Mom Bucks by giving Greg drum lessons, but he only got Rowley. They found out Rodrick was a bad teacher. Greg's 1900s paper is due when there is a snow day, which Greg thought it would snow and school would be delayed, but there was no snow. Greg goes to Frank because he helped Rodrick in the past with his homework, but he refuses. Rodrick said Greg can get his paper for $5, but refuses again and looks 1900s information online, but the power is out, but Rodrick's paper cost more. Greg turns the money, and the next day, he realized Rodrick's paper had an F, and Susan finds the fake Mom Bucks and ends the program and then Thanksgiving rolls around. In December, the parents find out the party, which they forbid Greg from video games for 2 weeks, and forbid Rodrick for going anywhere and confiscates his car keys. Manny is staying with Gramma, while Greg and Rodrick go to their grandpa's for the weekend. After eating Grandpa's homemade watercress salad and playing Gutbusters, which the jokes does not crack Greg up, Greg learns a lesson for covering for Rodrick. Rodrick's school has this big Science Fair Project, and Rodrick said to his parents about zero gravity. Since the Talent Show comes up in a few days, Greg plans to have a skit, but Rowley shuts Greg's idea down. Scotty and Rowley are doing magic acts almost every day, which Frank ungrounds Rodrick because Loded Diper is driving him crazy. Rodrick and Ward go out for the weekend together, which Greg and Rowley had a sleepover, but Manny comes. They play a board game but every 5 minutes Rowley goes to the bathroom and kick a pillow. Greg puts one of Greg's father's dumbells in the pillow, making Rowley break his toe and Manny reported to Susan, which lead to him and Scotty practicing. During tryouts, Scotty and Greg failed to make it in. Rodrick turns his project a few days early, but it was an error. During the talent show, a lot of performes were on stage, and Rodrick asks Greg to video record his performence, but Susan would do it, but she made comments and Rodrick's band did not earn anything, even though Harry Gilbertson roller skates and is with them. During when the school video recorded the performences on TV, the camera was pointed to Susan, not Rodrick's band, which Rodrick told his friends about Greg's secret of him walking to the Leisure Tower's female restroom. But nobody laughed at Greg, it's that the story got mixed up, which Greg gets his big fame, but all the girls were not happy at Greg. After the Dancing Mom video, Greg helps Rodrick's second try on his Science Fair Project. Category:Books